Come Here Often?
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: Reid doesn't think that Morgan can get a girl's number using cheesy pick-up lines. Well Morgan's determined to prove him wrong when they head out to a club. This is just a random one-shot. SLASH!


**Hey there! So I'm currently writing a story and I got stuck. To clear that mild case of writer's block, I wrote this and it actually worked; I'm cured! Hope you like it and all it's random glory! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, then I'd be at a Starbucks somewhere drinking a hot chocolate with Shemar Moore sitting next to me on my right and Matthew Grey Gubler sitting on my left XD**

**Warnings: Morgan and Reid are at a club...I'm sure you can guess the warnings ;)**

**SLASH!**

* * *

"Well look who decided to show up this morning." Prentiss grinned with amusement at a very tired and weary-looking Morgan.

In response, he rubbed his temples, "Yeah, yeah I'm here."

JJ giggled, "Seems to me like you were up late. So was it a brunette, a blonde, or a red-head this time?"

Morgan managed a small grin, "Brunette. She was really nice—I met her while I was out jogging yesterday. She agreed to dinner and then stayed the night."

"Please stop there, I don't want details," Prentiss dryly remarked with a teasing smirk.

"Oh but I do!" Garcia instantly bustled out of nowhere, "I don't mind hearing the juicy details. So fess up, hot stuff—just _how_ delicious does your body look without a shirt?" She flirtatiously grinned as the small group chuckled with ease.

"_Very_ delicious, Baby Girl. I'd show you but I think I'd get busted for it." Morgan looked towards the office where Hotch and Rossi were talking and then suddenly realized that they were missing someone—the one person that made his heart race, "Hey, where's Reid? I figured he'd be here by now."

"Spence is in the break room grabbing some coffee," JJ answered with a smile. "You know his day doesn't start without it."

Morgan chuckled, "No, no it doesn't. You know, coffee sounds good right now—just what I need to wake up. I think I'm gonna grab some too. Be right back." Then he headed for the break room, unaware of the girls exchanging knowing glances.

When Morgan arrived, he found Reid right where he expected him—at the table putting in several spoonfuls of sugar in his coffee. Chuckling to himself, Morgan quietly snuck up behind Reid and playfully inquired, "Hey Pretty Boy. Come here often?"

The young man gasped and nearly dropped his cup as he spun around, "Morgan! For the love of god, don't do that! I could've spilt my coffee!"

"Now _that_ would be tragic wouldn't it? All that sugar would've gone to waste."

Reid rolled his eyes at his sarcasm, "Yes, yes it would've been tragic because then you'd owe me another one. I'm thinking of a nice, expensive latte from that one coffee shop down the block, something that'll clean out your wallet."

"I wouldn't mind a coffee date." Morgan grinned as Reid's face heated up.

Coughing nervously, Reid inquired, "Um yeah…so, uh, how was your weekend?"

"Pretty good. I hooked up with a girl last night."

"Good for you. How many times did you have to beg before she said yes to a date?"

Morgan raised an amused eyebrow, "For your information, _she_ talked to _me_ first. All I had to do was stand there and look pretty."

Reid chuckled, "Right, and I suppose you _didn't_ use a cheesy pick-up line to reel her in, did you?"

"Actually, believe it or not, I did and it worked."

"Oh really, what did you go with?"

"Once she had introduced herself, I said 'hey, didn't I see your name in the dictionary under the word SHAZAAM!'"

Reid instantly burst out laughing, "That actually worked?! That's so ridiculous!"

Morgan appeared mildly offended before smiling, "Aw c'mon now Reid, cheesy pick-up lines may be cheesy but they work."

"They don't _always_ work, Morgan. Studies show that _at best_ pick-up lines will only work 2 out 5 times and 69% of the times they do, the other person is too intoxicated to care."

Morgan waved off Reid's statistics, "Nah they work more often than that! I've used pick-up lines dozens of times for the hell of it and they usually work!"

At Reid's doubtful expression, Morgan put in, "Alright then I'll prove it to you—let's go out for some drinks tonight and I'll show you that pick-up lines work."

Reid bit his lower lip, "Uh, I don't know Morgan. I'm not one for clubs and such."

"Well don't think of it as hanging out at a club, think of it as researching a theory and proving a hypothesis."

"Um…I don't know…"

"C'mon Reid it'll be great!" Morgan slung an arm around his shoulders, "We'll have some drinks, we'll dance a little, and I'll prove you wrong by getting a girl's number with a pick-up line."

Morgan knew he was successful when Reid smiled slightly, "Alright, fine. But only because I'm going to prove _you_ wrong. And it'll be funny to watch you embarrass yourself."

Thrilled at the thought of hanging out with Reid, Morgan laughed and ruffled his hair, "Well see about that Pretty Boy. I'll come by your place at eight tonight!"

* * *

When the two men stepped into the night club, they were met with bright neon lights, loud music, and glistening bodies heating up on the dance floor.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Reid yelled over the noise.

"Because you can't resist me! Relax Reid, it'll be fun!"

Sighing to himself, Reid allowed Morgan to grab his wrist and maneuver him over to the bar. To be honest, he wasn't very excited about coming here. Sure it'll interesting watching Morgan flirt with women with cheesy pick-up lines but clubs weren't his thing—he just doesn't fit in.

But feeling that familiar warm, secure hand around his wrist, Reid couldn't help but smile. It was going to be just him and Morgan for the night and he must admit that the thought appealed to him.

Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all.

Once they arrived, they took a seat and Morgan ordered them some shots of tequila. The moment that small glass was in his hand, Morgan downed it and ordered another. Reid looked at him with disbelief before slowly sipping his own.

Grinning broadly, Morgan got him another one, "Alright so I have to hit on 5 different women with pick-up lines, get phone numbers from at least 2 of them, and then we'll see if your statistics are correct."

Reid nodded with amusement, "Fine by me. But remember that it only counts if you get their number. So who's going to be your first victim?"

Morgan laughed before scanning the club, "Hmmm…let's see who gets some Derek love tonight. How about…" His dark eyes rested on a pretty blonde sitting nearby, "her. I'm gonna go talk to her."

Reid chuckled and waved him on, "Go for it. I'll be listening."

Throwing him a grin, Morgan stood up and walked over to the girl.

Reid watched as he approached her and said, "Sorry but I think you owe me a drink."

The girl looked puzzled, "Why's that?"

"Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine." Reid had to stifle a giggle that coincided with the girl's.

"Oh well I do apologize for that but I'm afraid I can't help you with that—I didn't bring money tonight since I'm here with my boyfriend." She gestured over to a man just exiting the men's room.

Morgan looked mildly disappointed, "Oh okay. Well, have a nice night. And tell your boyfriend to keep a firm grip on his drink just in case."

The girl laughed, "Will do!" Then with a final wave, Morgan walked back to Reid.

"Smooth, Morgan, real smooth." Reid smiled as Morgan downed a shot of tequila.

Morgan frowned good-naturedly, "Hey she was only my first gal. I've still got the rest of the night."

"That doesn't change the fact that you blew it with the _first_ girl!"

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend!"

"Neither did I but it doesn't matter—that's one down, you've got four to go. Pick-up lines _do _only work 2 out of 5 times."

"Yeah, yeah but I'll try again later. First I'm gonna dance a little first. C'mon." He stood up and gestured for Reid to join him.

Reid shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, no thank you, you go ahead."

"That wasn't a request, Reid. Let's go." Then he gently grabbed the younger man's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Seriously Morgan, I can't dance!" Reid felt nervous and a bit claustrophobic as he was swept up in a mass of pumped up dancers.

"Anyone can dance, Reid, you just gotta let loose." To prove his point, Morgan began to sway his hips and move his body rhythmically. Reid blushed and looked away.

"Like this Pretty Boy!" Unexpectedly Morgan went up to him and started grinding near him.

Reid squeaked in shock and took a step back, "Morgan!"

The older man just laughed and went closer to him, "I'm not stopping until you try, Reid!"

Sighing in exasperation, Reid awkwardly began to imitate Morgan's body movements while trying _hard_ not to stare.

"Yeah, not bad! Just let the music lead you Reid!"

"Like this?"

"Loosen up a bit! You got it!"

After some coaxing, Reid gradually eased up and started dancing more freely, allowing his body to feel the exhilaration of the music.

Morgan grinned and admired Reid's frame as he swung his hips and enjoyed himself. They danced for a while before they were approached by two cute girls-one brunette and the other a red-head.

"Hi!" The brunette greeted, "We, uh, happened to notice you guys and we were wondering if you'd like to dance?"

Morgan beamed, "Hell yeah!" He turned to his companion, "Let's do this Reid!"

Reid blushed at the red-head smiling flirtatiously at him and he shyly offered his hand. Normally he would've politely declined but he didn't have the heart to turn her down.

Or to tell her that he's into guys.

Nevertheless, she eagerly took his hand and they were soon dancing together. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Morgan doing the same with the other girl, except with grinding and other dirty moves.

Sometime later over the loud music, Reid heard Morgan say, "You know, I've got a problem with my cell phone—it doesn't have your number."

Then to his surprise, the girl giggled and typed in her number on his phone. Morgan shot Reid a smug smile before he continued dancing. After a while, the girls had to go home and they said their good-byes, hinting that the boys should call them.

Morgan and Reid took a seat at the bar and ordered some more tequila shots.

"Told you I can get a number." Morgan grinned as he downed his glass.

"Yeah but that's only one—you need one more to be on par with the statistic and at least two more to prove it wrong. And you can only ask three more girls." The gleam in Reid's hazel eyes matched his smile.

Morgan warmly returned it, "I can do that! Now let's see who else we have." He immediately glanced around the club and noticed a curly-haired brunette talking with a friend nearby.

Morgan grinned, "Watch and be amazed, Pretty Boy." Then he got up and walked over to the girl.

From where Reid was sitting, he was able to catch the conversation and he leaned in, interested.

Morgan tapped the girl on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, but I think you dropped something back there."

The girl looked away from her companion, confused, "I did? What?"

"This conversation—let's pick it up later tonight." The girl blushed and smiled shyly while her friend girlishly giggled.

Reid smiled as he watched Morgan and the girl talk for a while before drinking his tequila shot. When he was done, he asked for another. And another.

Soon after Morgan came back proudly holding a slip of paper with numbers on them. "Told ya."

Reid just shook his head, hiding a smile, "Good for you, you made the statistic. But you still have two more women to talk to and to 'wow' them with your lame pick-up lines."

"My 'lame' pick-up lines got me two numbers from Amber and now Leslie. And I could've gotten it from Trina," he indicated to the girl, Leslie's friend, "but it would've made me seem like a player."

"You _are_ a player Morgan." Reid grinned good-naturedly as the older man scowled.

"Keep talking like that smarty-pants and I won't buy you anymore drinks."

"Now _that_ would be tragic wouldn't it?" Reid smirked and even Morgan couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

About an hour later, Reid was drinking his 7th tequila shot for the evening while he watched Morgan talk to young woman with purple streaks in her hair.

Morgan grinned at the girl with ease as he leaned against the bar, "You know, I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there." He pointed to a wall as an indication, "So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

The girl frowned and spat, "Boo-friggedy-hoo. Nice try, jackass, but I'm not interested. Next time, try and hit on a girl who's stupid enough to fall for crap like that." Then she immediately turned around and left Morgan standing there wide-eyed.

Reid wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel bad for him.

Morgan walked back and took his seat next to Reid, "Well that could've gone better."

Reid lightly smiled, "Yeah it could've but at the same time it could've been worse."

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"She could've kicked you in the groin with her platform heels!" A bubbly giggle erupted from within Reid at the thought.

Morgan grinned with amusement, "Something tells me you're a bit tipsy, Pretty Boy."

Reid shook his head in denial, "No I'm not!"

Morgan laughed in response, "Sure you aren't. Good thing I'm driving tonight."

"Well we're not done yet—you've still got one more to go. If you can get the last girl's number, then you'll beat the statistic."

Morgan beamed with excitement, "Hey, you're right! I can handle that no problem!" He gazed around the room until he noticed a very striking brunette ordering a martini, "I'll be right back."

Reid grinned as he watched Morgan make his way over to the woman. The girl smiled coyly when he approached and said, "Hey there! Are you cold? You look like you could use some hot chocolate...well, here I am!" He gestured to his finely-toned body and smirked.

Reid covered his mouth to smother his laugh. Damn…that was pretty good—even he had to admit that.

Soon the woman and Morgan started chatting and flirting. Two shots of tequila and a partial glass of whiskey later and Morgan returned with his phone in hand.

"And that's three. Looks like your statistics were wrong, Reid."

The young man looked at him incredulously before shaking his head, "No way. Impossible."

"Nope, check it out." He held up his phone and Reid clearly read the name 'Crystal' on the screen.

Reid eyed it for a moment, "Well it only worked because you're confident and _really_ good-looking. In any other case, those cheesy pick-up lines wouldn't have worked."

Morgan blinked with surprise. _Good-looking? _Though he was giddy over the compliment, he knew rationally that Reid would've never said that sober—he was clearly a bit tipsy.

But Reid said he was good-looking…

Erasing his shock with a grin, Morgan countered, "Oh yeah? Well if you're so sure about that, why don't you give it a try?"

Reid's eyes widened and he instantly shook his head, "Nuh uh, no way."

"Aw what's the matter Reid? Afraid of being wrong?"

Reid's scowl made Morgan chuckle, "Not at all. Fine, I'll do it. Who should I talk to?"

"How about that guy over there?" Morgan pointed over to a handsome man sitting at the bar, "I noticed him checking you out earlier. Why don't you talk to him?"

Reid looked over at him and blushed, "He was checking me out?"

Morgan nodded, "Yup, and I think he would've talked to you if I hadn't come back. Go to him and tell him the cheesiest pick-up line you can think of."

Rolling his eyes once more, Reid muttered, "Fine." Then he got up and walked over to the man. Once he was spotted, he was flashed a dazzling grin. Reid weakly smiled and sat next to him.

The man smirked and leaned in, "Hey beautiful. What's shakin'?"

Reid tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, suddenly nervous, "H-hey. By any chance, do you know how much a polar bear weighs?"

The man's eyes gleamed with amusement, "I dunno."

"Well actually a typical male weighs from 350–700 kg while a typical female weighs about half that much. Or if you want to measure in pounds than a male polar bear weighs from 770–1,500 lb., depending on how much fish and other dietary habits they consume." He paused to bite his lip, "I screwed that up. I was supposed to say 'enough to break the ice' even though that pick-up line is overused and stupid."

The man smirked, "You're trying to pick me up?"

Reid shifted, "Sort of, I guess, but seeing that I failed-"

"Oh no, no you're fine," the man assured as he placed a hand on Reid's knee, his eyes roaming over Reid's figure, "_so_ fine."

Instantly Reid pulled away and grew uncomfortable, "Um right. So sorry to bug you, I think I'll just-"

He stood up to leave, only for the man grab his wrist, "No, don't go, stick around and chat for a while. Let me buy you a drink. After all, it's not every night that I meet someone with a pretty face _and_ a rockin' body."

Though slightly startled, Reid forced himself to steadily reply, "Uh, no thank you I think I've had enough for tonight—_too_ much in fact."

He attempted to pull away but the man's grip got tighter, "Aw is that so? Well that's cool, we don't have to get drinks. We can leave and head out to my place where I'll show you a _real_ nice time." He suggestively cocked an eyebrow and licked his lips. Immediately Reid felt his heart constrict.

"Oh uh…no thank you." He tried again to pull his hand back, "It's, uh, late and I should get going. I came here with my friend and he's fairly drunk and I need to drive him home and-"

"So call him a cab," the man roughly tugged Reid closer until their noses touched, "and it's not _that_ late. You and me can stay up _all_ night, ya know."

Gasping at their proximity, Reid took a step back and pulled at the hand around his wrist, "Look, I'm not interested, alright. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression but-" He cut himself off and stiffened when the man's hand was suddenly holding him around the waist and he was pulled in-between his legs.

The man smirked at the fear in Reid's eyes, "The only impression you're giving me is that you and I should get to know each other in a more _intimate_ way. So you like pick-up lines, right?" Not waiting for a response, he continued, "Well I got one for you: your lips look lonely…would they like to meet mine?"

Before Reid could process his sentence, the man's lips forcefully captured his own. His breath hitched in alarm and he renewed his struggles. In response, the man tightened his grip and pressed himself harder against Reid. The young man squirmed in his hold but it was no use—he was trapped.

Then he was unexpectedly ripped away from the man and he stumbled before balancing himself. When he looked up, he noticed Morgan seething with fury as he grabbed the man and brutally punched him across the face before throwing him against the bar counter. The man staggered and groaned in pain, not knowing what hit him. The people around gasped and immediately backed away, sensing the agent's anger.

"Morgan!" Reid looked at him in shock though was internally grateful.

Morgan turned to him and ground out, "You okay, Reid?" When the young profiler managed a nod, he said, "Good. Now let's get out of here." Morgan gently grabbed his hand and Reid numbly allowed him to lead him out of the bar.

Once they were outside, Reid started to say, "Morgan-"

"Are you sure you're alright, Reid?"

Reid nodded before wrapping his arms around his thin frame, "Yeah, I'm fine."

A small smile tugged at the older man's lips, "Hey I didn't ask how you looked."

Despite himself, Reid smiled at the pick-up line and eased his shoulders, "Ha, ha, very funny."

Morgan lightly grinned, "I've been dying to use that one all night." Then he turned serious again, "But seriously though, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a bit shaken, that's all."

Inclining his head in understanding, Morgan gently put his arm around Reid's shoulders, "Figures. I'm sorry Reid—if I hadn't dared you to flirt with that guy then he wouldn't have grabbed you like that." He frowned at the thought and protectively tightened his hold.

But Reid shook his head, "You didn't know he was…persistent. Besides, it's over and done with. Um…thanks for helping me by the way. Obviously I couldn't handle him on my own."

Morgan rubbed his arms reassuringly, "Let's not talk about it anymore. Want me to take you home?"

Reid hesitated before shaking his head, "No, not yet. If you don't mind, do you think we can walk for a while? At least until my head clears?"

Morgan nodded, "Of course." Then without releasing his hold, the two began to walk down the block.

There was silence for a moment until Reid dryly chuckled, "Well at least the night wasn't a total loss: you've got three phone numbers. I guess that makes you right."

Morgan smiled teasingly, "Is the great boy genius admitting that he was wrong?"

"I didn't say that—I _hinted_ that you were _possibly_ right."

"Which basically means you're wrong."

Reid just smiled and shook his head, "You're so stubborn. But I suppose even I'll admit that it's impressive that you actually got those numbers with lame pick-up lines. So who are you planning on taking out first?"

His hazel eyes sparkled with such light and radiance that it caused Morgan to instantly reply, "None of them."

Immediately Reid halted and stared at him with shock, "What?! What do you mean 'none of them'?"

"Precisely that—none of them."

Reid looked at him, incredulous, "But…you flirted with them with cheesy pick-up lines! You got their numbers for nothing?!"

Morgan merely shrugged, "It doesn't matter and I doubt they'll remember me by tomorrow anyways. Besides, we didn't go out to hook up—we went out so I can prove to you that cheesy pick-up lines work. And since they do, mission accomplished." He grinned at Reid who stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"You're unbelievable, Derek, you know that?"

Morgan's grin widened, "Yeah I know, _Spencer_."

Reid blushed in response to how Morgan said his name, so electrifying and full of fondness.

Feeling his heart leap at the sight of Reid's Valentine-pink blush, he added in, "Yeah it's too bad I'm gonna have to break those girls' hearts but in my defense, I've seen better-looking."

Reid raised an eyebrow in amusement and disbelief, "Oh really?"

"Yup, I'm looking at a really pretty boy right now, aren't I?"

At first Reid thought he was teasing but then noticed the earnest, genuine glint in his beautiful dark brown eyes, "What?"

Morgan lightly chuckled and gently pulled Reid in front of him, "Just what I meant Reid."

"B-but…_what_?"

Softly smiling, Morgan tugged him a bit closer, "I don't need to repeat myself, do I? I really do find you attractive, Spencer—I think you're gorgeous. It's, uh, one of the reasons why I'm into you—why I've _always_ been into you."

Dazed by the confession, Reid murmured, "Really?"

"Really. Spencer, I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I mean you've got it all: a good sense of humor, brains, a good heart, and so many other habits that make you unique. You're my best friend but you're more than that—you're my Pretty Boy."

For a moment Reid couldn't speak, lost within those stunning eyes, his mind wandering on the clouds of those words. But he didn't have to say anything. Slowly fate had them leaning towards each other until Morgan's warm, perfect lips brushed onto Reid's soft, delicate ones and claiming them as his own.

They gravitated closer to each other, Morgan's hands on Reid's waist and Reid's arms wrung around his neck. Their bodies melded together as they pressed closer, yet not close enough. Soft lips, warm lips caressing one another, connected like the golden chains of a locket. Heated thrill and icy flames surged within both of them as their tongues teased each other's and eventually latched together, like young lovers holding hands.

Finally they reluctantly pulled apart and rested their foreheads on one another's, taking in contented breaths.

Reid was the first to speak, "Have you really always felt this way?"

Morgan instantly replied, "Of course. Why else would I have kissed you?"

Reid smiled and shrugged.

Morgan chuckled and warmly pecked him on the lips, "I love it when I leave you speechless."

Reid laughed, "I'm sure you do seeing that it's a rare occasion."

Morgan lightly laughed but then briefly hesitated before asking, "Spencer, if I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?"

Chuckling at yet another pick-up line, Reid nodded, "Yes."

Morgan beamed with joy, "Really?"

"Of course."

Filled with utter ecstasy, Morgan feverishly kissed him again, "I've got a date with a pretty boy."

Dazed from the kiss, Reid blissfully replied, "And I've got a date with some hot chocolate."

Morgan grinned before lightly kissing him, "Damn straight you do. So you wanna call it a night and we'll make plans tomorrow?

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

"Great, so your place or mine?"

"Shut up, Derek." Morgan chuckled, pulled Reid closer who nestled up in response, and then the two started walking down the sidewalk. The stars and burning street lamps lighted their way and casted a soft glow on their moonlighted shadows, perfectly merged and finally linked together.

The End

* * *

**It seems that I have a thing for Morgan, Reid, and tequila shots ;)**

**I love cheesy pick-up lines! They're so hilarious! I think my favorite one is: "I can tell by the look in your eye that you're in love with me." [What?! No I'm not!] "Oh right! I often mistake love for lust!" XD That one cracks me up every time! **

**So that's it. I hope you enjoyed that random one-shot! For those of you who thought that this was "Call Me, Lucifer", my bad. It'll be up soon, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
